


fRankEnstein 悲惨世界 x 弗兰肯斯坦

by isaac_redbean



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaac_redbean/pseuds/isaac_redbean
Summary: ·R的相貌参照大悲原著，没有《弗兰肯斯坦》里那么人神共愤的丑陋，但是也不会是美人。·R是绿皮肤，绿皮肤，绿皮肤。虽说原著从未提及他的绿皮肤，但是因为把R（与原来的造物相较）改好看了，所以要有别的惊吓点才能对上剧情线。·维克多·弗兰肯斯坦是那个科学家，不是怪物。后者在原著里有时被叫做怪物（monster），但大多数时候都会被叫做造物（creature），并没有一个名字。本文也将以造物相称。·造物的皮肤应该是黯淡昏黄的，打死也只能是黄绿。虽然我这里写的是绿的，但请不要被上个世纪那几部著名的电影所诱导，原著从没提到过绿色的。·在电影版里，这个造物杀戮的原因是因为有一个罪犯的大脑，但实际上原著里这个造物有着善良的天性，只不过因为丑陋而被所有人拒绝或抛弃。他感到孤独后开始怨恨人类。所以在本文里的当他没有被拒绝的时候，他还保留着最初的良善之心（gentle nature）。





	1. Chapter 1

“所以安灼拉，你的意思是这一段时间你闷在自己公寓里造了个人出来？”公白飞攥紧手里的威士忌，怀疑的眼睛睁得像猫儿，“你是不是隔世久了脑子有点转不过来？”

“我没有在开玩笑，他是活的，会喘气，心脏也会跳，”安灼拉扶着额头，没有理会公白飞带有歧义的问话，“我真的是搞砸了。”

“你那些身体部件都是哪里搞来的？总不能也是自己做的吧？”公白飞也是个科学家，虽然精通的是物理，却对基础生物学也小有了解，“你要不是那个我从小就认识的弗兰肯斯坦，我现在就能笑到把胃吐出来。”

安灼拉却捂住了眼睛。不知为何，久别重逢之后，公白飞便觉出他的变化来。他整日闷着头做实验，不见天日的皮肤没有了色泽，面上除了焦虑和残余的坚定便没了别的神情。

他这是要将自己也献祭给科学，公白飞想。

“我干了不道德的事，”安灼拉额头上沁满了汗水，“我买了别人挖出来的尸体。而且不是一具两具。我做了许多实验，所以......”

“好了好了，你也是为了科学，再苛责自己也没有用处。更何况也不是你自己拿铲子掘的，总不至太坏，”公白飞挠了挠头，“更重要的是结果啊。发现生命奥秘可绝对会是科学史上里程碑一样的成就。”

“飞儿，”安灼拉抬起脸，神情苍白憔悴，“你不明白。”

“他跑了。跑了。”

安灼拉从来没有想到他的研究会以这样的方式成功。

他只身来到伦敦求学，在半年之内就将科学学得透彻，便开始全身心地投入到自己的科学研究中去。他主研究生命，想要找出那给予万物血肉的神奇之物。一次不经意间的意外让他将实验与少时迷恋的炼金术融汇贯通起来，竟找到了灵感和思路。

他很快就研究出来了，却觉着不够，心中另一个欲/望叫嚣地更甚：

——他想造出一个生命来，他想试验他的理论。

造物R就是在这样的热情之下被制成的。

但安灼拉不知道它会变成这副模样。

他看着血液涌上他造物的脸，看着那双眼睛缓缓睁开，心中却只有一个念头：

跑。

这是如此非人的一张脸——他明明在制作这张脸的时候按照美的标准去挑选了五官：他的头发柔软卷曲、他的牙齿像珍珠一样洁白、他的睫毛浓密纤长。但这些单独看来堪称漂亮的器官，却和他的皮肤形成了强烈的反差，在摇曳的烛光映衬下变得骇人起来。

R的恐怖之处不在于丑陋的相貌或缺失的皮肤，而在于其 **非人** 。

他的手脚来自不同的躯体，有着不明显的色差和长度差别；哪怕血液重新在他体内流动，他的身体也冰凉得如同赤脚踏在雪地里。他像一个新生儿一样，迟缓地睁开眼，面上全是茫然。但他是一个已成人形的新生儿。

最糟糕的是他的皮肤。

安灼拉原以为等血液流通皮肤有了色泽之后一切都会好起来，现在看来却只是他不切实际的妄想：那造物的皮肤是绿色的。不是苔藓的腐绿，不是春天的翠绿，而是一种说不清道不明的绿——一种非自然的、诡谲的明亮绿色。

大科学家眼睁睁地看着造物R僵硬地动了动脖子，眼睛朦胧一片地看向房间内唯一的光源——那盏煤油灯，随后像在地狱里待久了的路西法一样被光刺痛了眼，痛苦地呻/吟出声。

安灼拉第一次意识到自己搞砸了。他的行为草率了。他从没预料过这样一个造物的出现。倘若R有一点点更像人，安灼拉都不会感到如此的愧疚。倘若他造出来的是一个人，他都不会像这样恐惧。

他像偷食禁果的亚当一样，大胆地窥探了人类不应知晓的奥秘，随后把自己当成了无所不能的造物主，给另一个种族带来了生命。是的，R属于非人的另一个种族，属于但丁的旅途里才会见到的东西。

安灼拉知道自己犯了错误，但他尚还年轻，不知道该这样去面对这个错误。用古费拉克的话来讲，他“像一个把女孩子搞怀孕的年轻父亲一样不知所措”地仓皇逃了。他锁上了房门，跑到自己的卧室去。

他需要一点时间来消化和思考。

安灼拉将自己埋在柔软的褥子里，大口地吸着气，不知道如何是好。

无论怎样，那玩意儿现在是活的了。

而且就在楼上卧室里。

......

安灼拉竟睡着了。他做了许多的梦，全是噩梦。他梦到他亲爱的妹妹爱潘宁，正走在巴黎的大街上，当他喜出望外地将她紧紧抱在怀里，她的嘴唇却变得像死去的羔羊一般乌青，她的五官也随之发生了变化。

是那个东西的脸。

他就这样带着冷汗从梦中惊醒，衣服湿哒哒地黏在身上，令他窒息，就像是高加索山上捆绑着偷火种的普罗米修斯的绳索，紧缚在他胸口，挣脱不得。

他希望那只是个噩梦，但那不是。他必须要为他的所作所为负起责任来。他烦了个身，月光透过敞开的窗照在他的面庞上。夜色正好，但安灼拉却只觉得脊背发毛。

房间里没通电，眼前黑压压的漆黑里有个清晰的影子。

哪怕是安灼拉这样勇敢持重的青年，也仍有七情六欲，此刻他便被恐惧给僵直在了床上，大脑完全罢了工。

可安灼拉毕竟还是安灼拉。作为坚定的唯物主义者，他做出了最符合逻辑、最理性的选择：他伸出手点了煤油灯。

在那昏黄摇曳的光里他看到了那个造物的脸：他已掀开了床幔，站在床边对着他笑。

金发的人儿这回完全僵在了床上。

他听到那个造物嗫嚅了些什么，但是他已经完全被恐惧所侵蚀——再怎么坚定，他终究是不到二十的年纪。

安灼拉这次真的逃了。他脑海里一片空白，等他清醒过来的时候他已站在了公白飞的公寓里。后者刚到伦敦不到一周，原是喜事，久别重逢却是这样的景象。

“我亲爱的安灼拉，你这是怎么了？”公白飞穿着睡衣，尚且睡眼惺忪，“你看上去就像撞了鬼。”

安灼拉摇摇头，只觉得浑身上下都被冷汗浸透了。他深呼吸了一口，只觉眼前晕眩。

“我倒希望是撞了鬼，”他说，打了一个激灵。

他突然意识到自己做了什么。

他将那个生物独自一人留在了自己的公寓里。他甚至不知道自己出门的时候有没有锁门。他没有同那个生物说话，没有查看他的情况。

他不仅没有履行他作为一个科学家的责任，他甚至没有尽一个社会一份子、一名公民的责任：以那个生物之前的表现，门锁是关不住它的。它很可能已经溜了出去，正在大街上游荡。他怎么敢自大地认定，他能像关住奥德修斯的卡吕普索一样关住R。

更何况安灼拉并不了解它。谁知道它会是总领天使米迦勒，还是食人的波吕斐摩斯。更甚，它或许二者都不是。它或许只是个巨型的婴孩而已。

无论怎样，那对这世间都是多么大的威胁啊。

安灼拉瞬间就白了脸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·R的相貌参照大悲原著，没有《弗兰肯斯坦》里那么人神共愤的丑陋，但是也不会是美人。
> 
> ·R是绿皮肤，绿皮肤，绿皮肤。虽说原著从未提及他的绿皮肤，但是因为把R（与原来的造物相较）改好看了，所以要有别的惊吓点才能对上剧情线。
> 
> ·维克多·弗兰肯斯坦是那个科学家，不是怪物。后者在原著里有时被叫做怪物（monster），但大多数时候都会被叫做造物（creature），并没有一个名字。本文也将以造物相称。
> 
> ·造物的皮肤应该是黯淡昏黄的，打死也只能是黄绿。虽然我这里写的是绿的，但请不要被上个世纪那几部著名的电影所诱导，原著从没提到过绿色的。
> 
> ·在电影版里，这个造物杀戮的原因是因为有一个罪犯的大脑，但实际上原著里这个造物有着善良的天性，只不过因为丑陋而被所有人拒绝或抛弃。他感到孤独后开始怨恨人类。所以在本文里的当他没有被拒绝的时候，他还保留着最初的良善之心（gentle nature）。


	2. Chapter 2

R其实知道得很清楚。没有人喜欢他。更甚，人们害怕他。

他离开伊甸园的时候头脑浑噩空白，只能看见影影绰绰的物事。在虬枝盘旋的树林里他产生了自我意识。他发现自己是一个有边界的存在的物体，而繁叶、明月、火焰都是有边界的存在，不会因为被遮挡、一时看不见就消逝在空气里。但有些东西会，比方说朝霞、晨露和神祇。

他在依靠自然为生的日子里发现了火。他看到夜色雨幕中远远落下一道刺目的光，在树上留下火红的炽热。他还发现离那热源越近，便觉得越快乐，就像是站在正午的烈阳下一样温暖。一种崭新的体感像金色的液体一样充斥了R原本属于死人的心脏。阴冷的感觉被驱了出去。

R喜欢光和热。它们让他想起了初生时的影像，让他想起一些他压在心底的东西。

他与人类的第一次接触是个意外。那天是个傍晚，夕阳与晚霞像是少女的面颊一样饱满殷红。林间的土路上洒满了红澄澄的橘子皮一样的光斑，一路绵延。R盘腿坐在地上，啃着一个苹果，随后他听到了尖叫。他转头，在离自己不远的地方看到一个白皮肤长头发的生物。她——R根据她的声音判断出她是雌性——身上裹着鲜亮的布料，眼睛瞪得像月中的月亮，正张大着嘴，以一种恐怖的锐利声线尖声叫着。

R呆住了。她和他一样是用两只脚走路的人形动物；他们长得类似，都有两只眼睛一张嘴。除了她的皮肤像R的神一样，是雪绒花一样的白色之外，他们几乎是一样的有机体。

那是一个同类。

于是造物R就追了上去。那个生物也仓皇地跑了，并持续发出那种可怕的、让R耳朵生疼的声音。R跑得很快，不时便拦下对方。只见小姑娘手挥舞着挣扎，泪水扑朔而下，嘴里叽里咕噜地发出一段单调的声音，既不似鸟儿那么婉转，又不像清泉玲珑。后来R才明白，那叫做求饶，用的是语言。

他没法表达自己的善意，见小姑娘抖得像只兔子，便松手让她走了。但他实际上悄没声息地跟着，进了村子。

R见到了许许多多白皮肤的人，他才意识到原来自己的绿皮肤才是异类。他试图和路人搭讪，得到的全是惊叫乃至攻击。他在不同的村落被不同的东西打过，木棍是最常见的。他便怕了，跑了。

后来他在水里瞧见了自己的倒影。他可不是纳西瑟斯，反像见了镜子的猫一样，吓了一跳。

原来他长得这副模样，R坐在河岸上盯着自己的面孔。哪怕从未有人教授过他何谓美丑，每个人心里都自带个量尺，被社会标准潜移默化着。他知道自己的绿皮肤有多可怕，像是生了瘟病，像是从颜料地狱里爬出的魔鬼。

他不再敢进村了。只有在打不到猎，饿狠了的时候，才会到人类那里偷些东西吃。面包、奶酪、牛奶，他有时候做梦都会梦到这些食物。

有的夜里他孤零零地坐在林子里，去想那个模糊的人。那个发着光的人，满心的敬畏和仰慕。他知道自己想见祂，想见创造他的神。

于是他打开了潘多拉的魔盒。

那个村里有个法国女孩，和她年迈的父亲住在一间小屋里，每周会有个青年来教他英语。R就躲在屋子外头，侧耳去听。他不似那个姑娘，脑子里已经有了个语言，R什么都不会，所以就像个吸水的海绵，什么都听进去了。

他听青年念书，听他讲弥尔顿的《失乐园》，听他讲《圣经》，听他讲荷马和维吉尔，听他们聊时事，讲法国大/革/命，讲伏尔泰、孟德斯鸠和狄德罗。唯一的缺点便是R他只能听，便大字不识一个。

他喜欢创世纪，因为R想起自己。若不是他衣服上绣着一个大大的字母R，他准会给自己起名叫亚当——他是神造的第一个孩子。

人类不爱他，他也不怕，因为他知道造他的神一定是爱他的，只是他自己跑出了伊甸，必要受相应的惩罚。他甚至相信，他的神这样做一定是为了他好。有了这底气，他才不至于在孤独与不断的排斥中崩溃。

他时常守在那户人家的窗外，渐渐地认识了这几人。青年马吕斯不在的时候，他就听少女珂赛特和她爸爸讲法语，竟不久也能听懂不少。那家人的一切他都知晓了，仿佛他也是其中的一份子一样。他有时对自己讲，说不定他们会接纳他，毕竟他们是那么良善的人。

这一家人几乎是赤贫，每日靠着山上砍下的柴和家里鸡下的蛋来赚取一些极其微薄的收入。R力气大，有时看不下去，会砍上一堆柴在半夜放在这家人门口，然后在早上看到少女真诚的微笑。

珂赛特的爸爸冉阿让早年在牢房里弄坏了眼睛，R便觉得是个机会，有一日趁着珂赛特和马吕斯出去，鼓起勇气去敲了那家的门。

老人开了门，问他姓甚名谁，有什么事情时，R才意识到，他没有个妥帖的名字可以报上去。

“R，大写的R（Grand R），”他硬着头皮说了实话，发觉自己的声音嘶哑得过分。这是他第一次和人说话，声带连着头皮都在发颤。

“格朗泰尔？”老人误解了R的意思，“你是法国人？”

R才意识到自己用了法语，忙乱七八糟地解释：“不是，不过我是在一个法国家庭里受的教育，会说些法语。我正是去寻求几位朋友的庇护，我真心诚意地爱他们，也期望他们能够给予我一些恩惠。我是从很远的地方来的，很远很远。”

他总不能说自己是从东边的伊甸来的。

“这样啊，请进吧，”冉阿让侧身让他进来，不知道他的客人心脏都快扑腾出来，“你有什么事情吗?”

其语气之温和，神情之亲切令R兴奋之余也令其蒙羞——老人看不见才会这样对他，倘若他能看见了，便不会给予这样的柔情。

可R仍要被他自己激动的心情所吞噬，他再也无法支撑着自己，他再也不想在露重的清晨里独行，他再也不想孤独地忍饥挨饿——他想有一个家。

他想被爱。

“我是个不幸的被遗弃的人，在这个地球上我举目无亲。我要去见的那几位好心人以前还从未见过我，对我也一无所知。我充满恐惧，因为如果我得不到他们的庇护，那么我等于永远被这个世界遗弃了。”

“别灰心丧气，没有朋友确实非常不幸。但是人类的心胸只要不受个人私利的片面影响，还是会充满兄弟之情和仁慈友善的。所以，你应该抱有希望，如果您的那些朋友确实是善良可亲的，那就不用绝望。”

“他们非常善良。但是不幸的是，他们对我怀有偏见。我性情温和，迄今为止，我都没有伤害过谁，而且，我在一定程度上还为别人带来益处。但是我的朋友们的眼睛却被致命的偏见蒙蔽住了；明明站在他们眼前的是个重情重义的好朋友，但是他们却只把我看成一个面目可憎的怪物。”

“这实在是太不幸了。但如果您真是无可指摘的话，你为什么不能消除他们的偏见呢？”

“我正准备这么做。而且也正是因为如此，我才会心中充满恐惧。我深深地爱这些朋友，好几个月来，我都在每天暗中帮助他们，他们对此却并不知情。相反，他们却以为我想伤害他们——我希望能消除的就是这么一种偏见。”

“那您的那些朋友住在哪儿？”

“就在这儿附近。”

老人停顿了一下，接着说：‘如果您愿意毫无保留地把这事情原原本本告诉我的话，也许我可以帮你消除你的朋友们的偏见。虽然我眼睛瞎了，不能从您的神情对你作出评断，但是您的言谈让我相信您是真诚的。我是个穷人，又流落他乡，但如果我能为任何人效劳的话，我还是会感到由衷的快乐的。”

R的眼眶湿润了，他觉得他离他命定中的幸福尽一步之遥。终于有人愿意接纳他，愿意爱他了。

“我该如何感激您呢？您是我的恩人。您是第一个我听到用温和体贴的语调对我说话的人。我将永远感激您。您慈悲的话语让我相信，我会在和那些朋友即将进行的会面里，获得成功。”

“能让我知道您朋友的尊姓大名和住址吗？”

R顿住了。

他想，这是决定性的时刻，将决定他是永远地获得幸福还是沉入苦海。他努力想让自己能够沉着地应对他的问题，但是这一努力却用尽了他剩下的全部气力。R瘫倒在椅子上，哭出声来。就在这时候，他听到了年轻的邻居们的脚步声。他一刻也不能耽误了，他一把抓住老人的手，大声喊道：

“是时候了！请您救救我，保护我吧!我要寻找的那些朋友就是您和您的家人。在这个关键时刻，您可千万不能抛弃我啊!”

“天哪!”老人惊叫一声，“你到底是谁？”

就在这一瞬间，农舍的门开了，马吕斯和珂赛特走了进来。他们见到R的那一刹那露出了惊骇不已的表情。珂赛特当场便眼前一黑，站不稳当，马吕斯也顾不得照看女友，只用力将R从冉阿让身边扯开。他应是气得昏了头，将R推倒在地，就要抽出手杖来。

R只觉得胸口一阵剧痛，挨了几击打，负着伤逃了。

他知道自己错了。

哪怕是世上最良善的人，也不会爱他的。毕竟谁能在看到一个陌生的绿色的怪物像水蛇一样攀住自己盲眼的父亲后还无动于衷呢。

只是当他坐在树底下，背上火辣辣地疼着，试着呼唤他的神的时候，他又一次没有收到任何回应。

就像别的每一个日子一样。R还是孤身一人。

他或许将永远孤身一人。

或许这世上根本就没有神，R在苦痛中想，或许祂已经死了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 粗体字为原文内容，来自网上的翻译
> 
> 我让小马来背锅，因为他、珂赛特和冉阿让实在太适合原文的几位啦。
> 
> R还会继续走下坡路，直到他完全相信“上帝死了”，直到他相信怀疑论，直到他开始酗酒，直到他走进缪尚。


	3. Chapter 3

R无法在那个痛苦的夜晚安眠 **。** 天上的寒星闪烁，似在嘲弄，光秃秃的枝丫在他头顶摇晃，时不时地有鸟儿发出尖锐的鸣叫，划破天地间的宁静。世上的万物要么酣睡，要么沉浸在愉悦中。只有R像一个魔鬼一样，承受着地狱般的煎熬。

他再没有回过那个村子，只远远地站在山头眺望过一次烟囱里飘出的邈邈灰烟，想象着那家人家坐在桌边其乐融融的模样，随后看着那烟散在晚风里，不见了踪影，那想象出的景也一道淡去了，心里只剩下针尖一样的苦痛和无边的孤独。他狠了狠心，离开了那个地方。

R的身体素质正如他的肤色，不似人；他跑得极快，一日的脚程抵得上马车行驶一日。他在黑夜里疾走的时候身边只伴着星光，他便安慰自己讲，那是他的神在看着他，心中的阴冷却驱不散来。他行了几日，到了个新地方。

那天飘着小雨，湿冷细细密密地渗到骨髓里头去，好似身子里也吸满了水，横竖倒不出来。这雨已连绵了数日，R的衣服一直湿着，早就冷得上牙碰下牙地发抖。他的运气不大好，没找着东西吃，已饿了几天，前胸贴着后背，不得已壮着胆子去了最近的镇上。他没有鞋，走的又是山路，脚上便黏满了泥泞，给石头划了长长短短的伤口。他学了乖，知道现在是大白天，只小心翼翼地往人少的地方走。

这个镇子大些，有个小教堂。R知道教堂，马吕斯在讲新约的时候说牧师都是上帝的使者，而教堂是使者传播福音之地。R不知道耶稣是不是造他的神，但有个小孩子讲过，说祂定是白皮肤金发蓝眼的。R也就信了，将基督当成他的主。

于是他站在教堂门口想，如果耶稣基督爱着他，那么他就不会让自己饿死。他并不曾犯过什么错处，唯一的罪只是擅离伊甸而已，耶稣已经为他赎了罪。

更何况牧师都是善人，是神的使者。

他跪在门口祷告，请求耶稣让他出师告捷，赐给他一块面包。随后怀着这样希望的心情叩开了教堂的大门。

里面一个不耐烦的声音传出来：“你来晚了，礼拜已经结束了。”

“我不是来礼拜的，”R一开口便发现自己的声音尴尬地尖锐，“我行了很远的路，几天没有休息了，讨点东西吃。”

“对面那条街上有个酒馆，你自个儿过去就是，”那声音发着森森冷气。

“我身上一个几尼都没有。您请行行好吧，我衣服全都湿透了。我冷极了，想烤会火儿。我不会久留的，我胃口也不大，您给一片面包也好。我真得快撑不住了。”

“没钱就去赚，不干活想吃白食吗？教堂可不是贫民窟、收容所——上帝可不接纳懒汉。”

尖锐的话语刺痛了R：“不是这样的，没有人肯雇佣我。”

“你莫是拿着黄纸的劳改犯？”里头的人质疑着，脚步声响了起来。R的心脏开始一阵狂，却没想门没有开，只听到了门砟合上的声音。

里面的人锁了门。他甚至不愿意开门看R一眼。

“哪来的哪回去，我们不欢迎你。”

R在门口待了一刻钟，整个人浸在了雨水里，可无论他怎么低声下气地求，里面都没声了。

耶稣冷漠地在他面前合上了门。

为什么，R问自己，不是说牧师都是良善好助的吗？他甚至没看见自己的面孔便把自己关在门外。

R还不知道世上人情冷暖的世故，只以为是苍天给他的信号：只要是你，便不会被接纳。哪怕是神的地方，都不愿要你。

兴许这不是他的神，R坐在教堂门前的台阶上想，只觉得洪水般地情感侵蚀了他。他的神一定有着别的名讳。他一定是认错了神，又或是不够虔诚，神迁怒于他，才这样惩戒他。

他便诚心诚意地跪下来，膝盖几乎是砸在冷硬的地上，立时就青了。他向所有他能想到的神祷告。他说耶和华请怜悯我，他说宙斯请帮助我，他说穆罕默德请指引我，他说朱庇特请救救我，他说释迦摩尼请启示我。他从阿芙洛狄忒念到维纳斯，他从米迦勒念到圣保罗。他在湿滑的青石阶上跪着，栗发可怜巴巴地粘在额上；他饿得眼前发昏，冷得快失去知觉。他不知道苦修者会做的事，但倘若当时他能想到任何更体现他诚意的事情，他肯定立刻就去做了。他知道自己这辈子都不会比那一刻更虔诚了；他满心地呼唤着主，肉体的痛楚折磨着他，但心中的希望促使他撑了下去。

但是还是没有，什么都没有。他念了半个小时，跪得膝盖生疼，也还是什么回应都没有。

没有圣光，没有预示，没有神兆。雨反而越来越大，瓢泼地灌下，砸在他的脸上。一只青蛙不知从哪跳出来，宽扁的嘴大张，难听地叫了起来，那声音响亮得像是嘲讽的笑声，笑他稚嫩愚蠢，笑他丑态百出。

神不开恩。

神不爱他。

上帝死了。

R站了起来。他什么都明白了。宗教和神不过是唬人的东西，那个金发碧眼的神死了、不复存在了。这世间万物皆是如此，没什么是真的，没什么是善的，万事皆为妄。

他以极端消极的态度解释着他的经历，心里却清楚地知道事实不是这样的，他在欺骗蒙蔽自己。他只是害怕面对那个真相，害怕去想。否定是最简单的最直接的应对方式。这世界当然有爱和善，只是永远不会发生安在他身上。他在这世上没有容身之所，没有依仗之人，那这样的世界不如不存在，不爱他的神也还不如死了。

所以那个神必须已经死了。

因为R的造物主不可能不爱他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R还是心智不太成熟，把世间一切当成隐喻和昭告。又恰好是宗教这种没什么实证的东西，信仰不稳的话轻而易举就动摇了。要相信有的时候真的只是巧合而已。大家年轻的时候都会把自己搞得dramatic一点，长大以后就知道生活那么操/蛋，哪有那么多文学艺术性。
> 
> 我本来想让主教出场的，但想想R还是被E救赎比较好。
> 
> 安吉什么时候能出场啊，R咋还没有被到谷底啊。


	4. Chapter 4

R活了下去。他为了生存偷过东西，却还是狠不下心去谋财害命。有一次他遇到了拦路抢劫杀人的强盗，心里只觉得震惊：怎么同为人的，还会对彼此这般残忍粗暴。连他这样的怪物都做不来的事，这蒙着脸的倒能做出来。

不过他却从这次劫案中学到了点什么：如果他把脸遮住，就没人见得到他的绿皮肤了。

他已不再抱着希望了。人和神都已经抛弃了他，他把自己一颗心用孤独的硬壳伪装起来，把身体用牧师的长袍和瘟疫医生的鸟嘴面具遮起来，只有栗色的卷发从黑色宽檐大帽下翘起来。

再也没有人看得见原本的R了。他给自己改了名字，用当时老人唤错的名讳来称呼自己。他叫自己格朗泰尔，因为觉得这个名字带着文学性的讽刺。

他不再施善行，用尖锐的话语和颓丧的处世之道来保护自己。他假装自己无坚不摧，却只有在夜深露重的时候才敢拿下面具，露出那颗依旧柔软的心来。

这副装束的格朗泰尔虽然依旧奇怪，却总不再像过街的老鼠一样人人喊打。他受够了小城镇，一口气走到伦敦郊外，寻了个地方做些按天结钱的苦工，总算结束了吃了上顿没下顿的日子。

格朗泰尔能吃苦，力气大、速度快，不多时竟攒下些钱来。他要钱没用，就学着工友拿钱去吃酒。其实格朗泰尔一点都不喜欢酒味，只觉得涩嘴伤喉。可这三杯两盏淡酒下来，什么苦痛都不记得了，只觉得飘飘欲仙，偷得半夜快乐。只是次日醒来，重归清醒后格朗泰尔又得重新戴上面具，面对现实。无论如何，只有在醉酒的夜晚他才不用独自面对那无边而寂寥的夜，才能摆脱那无休止的孤独。他总是一个人，什么都没有，那么是活着还是死了，清醒还是昏沉，又有什么区别。

他从来没有想过他的人生会有所改变。

伦敦如往常一样阴冷，湿气像蛆一样，在每个人冰凉的皮肤上爬来爬去，有时候好像要钻进皮肤里，有时候又好像是从骨头里爬出来。这座城市不迷人，走在其中，只觉得压抑，像一只无形的手从前头压住人的喉管，几近窒息却又死不了，就这样苟延残喘着。

格朗泰尔不讨厌这座城，也不爱她。他不过是进城来喝酒的。镇上的老板回老家了，酒馆不开门。格朗泰尔宁可坐上半个时辰的马车进城，也不愿面对清醒的真实。既然来了，那不如去个好点的地方。格朗泰尔这样想着，在伦敦市中心下了车。

附近酒馆很多，格朗泰尔却一眼挑中了一个。那地方叫“科林斯”，算不得漂亮，只是干净，点着许多煤油灯，人声起伏，却带着一种莫名地温暖，让人一下子忘却了伦敦那渗进骨子里的灰暗冷漠。

格朗泰尔穿得奇怪，一进来便招来了不少目光。他却早已习惯，只娴熟地寻个角落，点杯酒喝。他像往常一贯将自己隐在灯下的阴影里。这酒馆灯光昏黄摇曳，温暖得像他从未有过的家。他的血是冷的，这是却也整个人暖和过来，几杯酒下去竟摇摇晃晃地趴在桌上睡去了。

吵醒他的是激烈的争辩声。

起先时辰还早，店里只有三两居民，饭后来此小酌。现在确实在是人声鼎沸。格朗泰尔抬眼去看，店中间的桌子围满了人，高亢而满腹热情的演讲正在其正中发生着。空气中洋溢的热气和情感正迅速地蔓延着。

像传染病一样，格朗泰尔心道，耐不住心下好奇，凑了过去。

人群几乎立刻给这着装古怪的人让了个位置，直接让他站到了桌子前面，虽说以这几人讨论的音量，几乎毫无必要。

“若李，你好歹是个医生，都什么年代了怎么还会相信物种不变？林奈的《自然系统》你肯定度过，到了晚年连他都删去了‘物种不变’几个字。你这思想已经落后了！”

“我始终偏好布丰的《自然史》。更何况，公白飞，你可不是人云亦云的人，拿名字来敷衍我是不行的，你得拿出像样的论述来。你还好意思讲我落后，当初是谁深信生命力论，最后被安灼拉驳斥到脸都红了。”

“安灼拉那是直接拿无机物合成了生命。只是说老实话，虽说那是安灼拉，终归没有拿出实证来过。”

“说到安灼拉，这个点他应该已经快到了，问问他不就行了。”

格朗泰尔听了一通，云里雾里的。虽说心里好奇，他对科学总是没有什么研究，也故而不大感兴趣，便侧了身，要从人群中挤出去。

“嘿，他来了。”

那个人和格朗泰尔擦肩而过。

他呆滞在了原地。

那不过是匆匆一瞥，连正脸都未曾看见，他却觉得自己僵硬成了一尊石像。那人的金发明亮得如同所罗门的金币，安德瓦利的宝藏，而他在那光芒之下几乎无处遁形。

“若李你该看看拉马克的《动物哲学》。飞儿也可以看。拉马克曾经也是活力论者，他现在的生物转变论的观念非常具有启发性。还有......”

格朗泰尔却什么都听不见了。他转过身看到那人的面庞之后就整个人都僵直了，如同望进了美杜莎的眼里。那金发的人儿简直就是 **安提诺再世** ，阿波罗化人； **在阿梵丹山上，他也许就是格拉古，在国民公会里，他也许就是圣鞠斯特。他是自由女神云石塑像的情人。**

但不仅如此。不仅是他天人般的光芒，坚毅的面容，博学的谈吐，而是他这个人。

格朗泰尔认出他来了。在他眼睛落在他身上的一瞬间，在他张口的一瞬间就识出他来了。就像遵循印随行为的雏鹅，最后竟本能地又回到了这个人的身边。

他当然认识他。他这辈子都不会忘记他。

那是他的造物主、他的信仰和他唯一的倚靠。

他还活着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 科学部分都是瞎扯的。背景大约在《弗兰肯斯坦》此书出版的1810年左右，所以达尔文还不大存在。
> 
> 以及一个脑洞：
> 
> 后期R和安灼拉表白，安灼拉沉思了一下：“你这......是恋母情结。”
> 
> （然而弗洛伊德还不存在。）
> 
> （但是总是有俄狄浦斯的。）


	5. Chapter 5

安灼拉过得不太好。自丢失了他的造物之后，他就鲜少能安稳地入睡。他原先的安逸生活被噩梦侵蚀。他不断地回到那个夜晚，回到那个怪物站在他床边的一幕，只是如今折磨他的不再是那个绿色造物的笑容，而是他心中那多于常人的良心和愧疚——他未尽自己应尽的责任，愧于社会，愧于他科学家的身份，更有愧于这个造物。

这种不安折磨着他，想要击倒他。

但他是脊梁骨笔直的安灼拉，是不会被击倒的。

他一边托友人四处去搜寻一个样貌可怖的造物，一面继续他的研究，浏览群书，试图理解那个实验的本质。

最终均是一无所获。

他虽未放弃——他可是安灼拉啊，除非审判日降临，否则没有任何事可以动摇他的决心——心中的不安却与日俱增。他甚至开始听信一些不切实际的情报（他差点在一只缝了羽毛的猫咪身上花了两百英镑)。

“你最近过于疑神疑鬼了，”公白飞多次不赞成地提醒他。

安灼拉听信了好友的话，故而当他发觉被尾随的时候，他只是摇摇头，将那念头从耳朵里甩出来，甩到臭水沟里。

可当他从大学走回来的时候，又觉得身后总有个影子，回头还是只有熙攘人群，并无可疑之处。

“我们不过是尘土与阴影*，”热安这样评论道，“看开点，你最近想太多了。”

“不要吊书袋子，”古费拉克略不耐烦地摆手，“不过我赞成。你弦绷太紧不好。”

安灼拉信了。

可是事不过三。当他站在面包店门前，第三次觉得有人在窥视时，终于忍不住了。他一手撑开伞，一手攥着报纸裹着的面包，转身，背着来时的方向迈出了步子。

伦敦如往常一样蒙着细雨，湿气顺着脚底板攀附上来，不经意间整个人都被裹在雨气里，连鼻尖都沾染了凉意。这种天气稀松平常，路上的行人虽比艳阳高照的时候要少些，却也没有到人迹罕至的地步。安灼拉未朝着公寓的方向走，硬是挑偏僻的巷子绕，越是肮脏越是臭水横流的道，他越往那走。

最后终于给他找到了机会。他忽地停在拐角处。雨声像小女孩用两个指头敲出的钢琴声，清脆又分离，高高低低地滴零着，掩不住间隙里沉重的脚步声，像鼓声，又像心跳。

金发男人猛然出手，拽住了跟踪者的手腕。那人戴了黑手套，边紧扎着，不露出一片皮肤。天还是凉的，并不奇怪，可那张地狱四骑士的面具却很奇怪。

安灼拉再抬头，就一眼望进了对方眼里。

他看见了一片浪在阳光下泛着清澈的湖水的绿，却正乘风汹涌着，白沫被打碎在细软的灰沙上。他捕捉到了那即逝的情感——那双色彩分明的瞳里满溢着浓烈的情感，却杂得很，像一壶不知道什么土法酿的陈酒，一直在尘世间辗转，多年后再开封，已经来历不清，舌头也尝不出那复杂的味里都有些什么。

安灼拉一时看不明白，再细看，那双眼睛里厚重的东西都化成泡影了，轻易地好似那不是感情，而是一个不值钱的瓦罐，可以轻而易举地打碎；亦或不过一束晨光，可以被挡在窗帘后，只余帘子上的厚灰仍扬在空中。

怎么回事？他认识我？

“你是谁？”他出声询问，不自觉地蹙眉。

那男人却肉眼可见地颤抖了一下，将手用力一抽，跑了。

那股气力极大，不似人，倒似笼中困兽绝望嘶吼时用的力气。安灼拉被甩得一怔，再去追，人已经没影了。

第二次见到那张鸟嘴面具已是数日之后。安灼拉却从未想到对方会这么直接地出现在科林斯，还点了杯酒，正兴致勃勃地同古费拉克聊着天。

什么情况？他不知道如何应对，正在门口进退两难的时候，对方竟一转头看见了他，僵硬了一瞬。

“安灼拉啊，”古费拉克随他转头，也瞧见了门口的人，高兴地招呼，“愣着做什么，过来坐。我给你介绍新朋友。”

金发男人带着疑惑地走过来，只觉得那鸟嘴面具随着自己的动作转着头，像是向阳花随着太阳东升西落转向一样。只是那转头的动作实是僵硬，像是没上油的挂钟，齿轮好似随时都会卡住，彼此磕着，在没人看的时候偷些时间。

“这位是安灼拉，是我刚和你讲的ABC的领袖，大科学家，”古费拉克半醉地比了个拇指，手颤得像癫痫病人，又向鸟嘴面具撇了撇嘴，“这是格朗泰尔，特有趣一人。能喝。”

安灼拉又转头去看那面具。他大概偷摸着给自己上了油——只不过用的是酒精，润滑的是喉齿、关节——总之他的动作流畅了许多，现在正向金发的人点头致意，仿佛几天前巷子里的事从未发生。

莫非不是他？安灼拉再细细打量。这人老神在在地端坐着，褐色的头发乱七八糟地支棱着，袖子上沾了下等的酒水，留下一块牡蛎状的脏记，怎么看都不过是一个再普通不过的酒鬼模样。可这面具是不错的，那天也确实是这个人跟踪了自己，还在被抓包后露出了……露出了那样的神情。

“我们见过，”安灼拉突然开口，“那天在巷子里。你忘了。”

如果不知道就问，还不明白就去研究。这是安灼拉坚信的科学精神之一。只不过他用了陈述句，语气坚定，因为他想瞧瞧这人的反应。

他冒然开口打断了另二人的谈话，于是古费拉克同鸟嘴面具几乎是同时一愣，回头看他。

“是见过，”那人却不慌不忙地道，脸上被那该死的面具遮着自是看不清表情，“长得像阿波罗的人，我这辈子只见过一个，哪里敢忘，说忘了是在污辱你那张脸。”他语气轻松，内容不正经，语毕甚至还向他眨了眨眼。

“呃，”古费拉克却是面上一僵，朝安灼拉使了个眼色，“大R喝了挺多的，你别介意他。”

安灼拉却没生气，至少看上去还挺平静。他不喜欢轻佻的人，也不喜欢别人拿他的长相说事，甚至为了后者斥责过公白飞，这回没发火相当不平常。

他只是直勾勾地盯着格朗泰尔看，那眼神既算不上友好，也算不上厌恶。他会用同样的眼神去看医院里教科用的尸体，看船坞那遍地的长着霉的牡蛎，看天上一朵形状诡异的云，却不会拿来看他的朋友们。

里头有探究、好奇，却没有一点点情感。

格朗泰尔也回看着他的神。为了壮胆，他已经喝得烂醉，如果这个时候有人切开他的大动脉——他不介意为了科学研究而献身——就算里面飙出来的全是红酒也无足为奇。

可他还是睁大眼睛看着。面前的人影折射在视网膜上，却没有透过视神经传进大脑，而是直接刻进了他的灵魂里。一刀一刀，每一下都带着血地刻了进去。他在那时候就知道，哪怕多年后自己两眼昏花，脑子全在酒里泡烂了，他也会记得这个场面：

那个金发的人在绕着苍蝇的煤油灯下站得笔直，头发与眼里的光远亮过桌上脂烛微弱的光——不，别说油灯、蜡烛，哪怕是太阳也无法与那光比肩。那双眼里不止容得下科林斯，还容得下整个伦敦，整个英格兰——不，整个世界都在里头。他是初始也是终结；他是第一个呱呱落地的该隐，也是最后一个在审判日前逝去的老者；他是爱，是时间，是江湖大川，还是世间一切。

而格朗泰尔，终于在那双承受着一切的蓝眼睛里看见了自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pulvis et umbra sumus ：我们不过是尘土与阴影(We are but dust and shadow)。贺拉斯说的。


	6. Chapter 6

格朗泰尔和安灼拉的对话总是以同样的方式开头，以同样的方式结束。格朗泰尔总是先开口的那个，往往嘴里还喷着酒气。

如果是安灼拉先到科林斯或者另一家他常去的叫缪尚的咖啡馆，格朗泰尔后到的话，他的开场白往往是“狗屁”或者一阵响得过分的大笑，然后安灼拉会从他激烈的科学辩论里抬起头，蹙着眉厌恶地看他一眼，随后他会听完格朗泰尔纯粹为了反驳而现编的歪理，再坚定地从中揪出每一个逻辑问题，一一驳回。接着二人会争吵，随后安灼拉的漂亮脸蛋会因愤怒而染上伊甸苹果的颜色，最终无视对方的胡搅蛮缠，转头和看戏的ABC继续之前的话题。

而如果是格朗泰尔先到的话——安灼拉有固定的日子要去大学——他一定会先喝得东倒西歪，再在安灼拉走进科林斯或者缪尚的那个瞬间（哪怕格朗泰尔背对着门，也辨得出那人的脚步声）和他打招呼，说一些轻佻的话：夸赞一下他的美貌（“我总有一天要溺死在你的眼睛里”），评价一下他的着装（“你穿红的好看”），或者对之前的某次争吵发表一些莫名其妙的论点（“我还是觉得你在胡扯”）。接着安灼拉会无视他，走到某个角落。格朗泰尔也不会跟去，只是继续坐在那喝酒。

他有时会疑惑为什么是这样，但心里又清楚地明白，必须得是这样。就像有些日子东风必须得吹落某片秋叶，就像蛆虫只能呆在腐肉里而生不到别的地方去，就像他必须得藏在这丑陋怪异的鸟脸后面。

“你恨安吉吗？”古费拉克曾这样问过他。

“不，我恨所有人，”格朗泰尔这样答道。

可安灼拉不是人，是神祇。而R作为他的造物，只能信他、爱他，永远伴在他身边，却无法恨他。

他一直仰着头看安灼拉，像看太阳。而阳光太亮，格朗泰尔无法直视，也不敢直视。越是靠近，越只能显出他自己灵魂那孤独的黑暗。他是影子，是卫星。

他还是个胆小鬼。他不敢告诉那人自己是他造的亚当。只要安灼拉不知道，他就无法拒绝这影子，这卫星，只能拒绝一个戴着瘟疫面具的酒鬼。他只要捂上自己的耳朵，就能假装不知道。

可人是骗不过自己的。格朗泰尔总有一天会掉进自己挖的坑里摔死。但他不在乎。

他突然想起安灼拉唯一一次主动和他说话。

“你不用工作的吗？”那天安灼拉在临走前问他，“我每天都看到你。”

格朗泰尔抬起朦胧的眼睛看了他的神一眼，第一次没有作答。

直到那人走后他才叹出了那口气。

他当然工作。他也要吃饭、睡觉，也有不在喝酒、吵架的时候。只是安灼拉看不到而已。就像叫不醒装睡的人，格朗泰尔也没法让不在乎他的人注意他。而安灼拉不在乎他，所以也不会在乎格朗泰尔有没有回答他的问题，有没有按时吃饭睡觉，有没有因为每天步行几十公里的路进城就为了看这个金发的人一眼、和他说上一句话而疲惫不堪。

安灼拉什么都不知道，也不想知道。

格朗泰尔不希望他知道，也不敢让他知道。

他盯着手里半空的酒杯，里面模糊地映出他自己的绿眼睛。

在那酒液滑下他咽喉的时候，他忽然想起了自己的那颗心，被袍子裹得严实，是他身上唯一还有生机的地方，在明绿色的皮肤下面无辜地跳着，什么都不知道。

但他知道，那小东西也绿得吓人。

和自己一样拿不出手。

“你还是没有找到它？”公白飞看着挚友，抖抖索索地用热茶捂着手。

“他，”安灼拉纠正道，头发也滴着水，“没有。一点消息都没有。”

“你准备怎么办？”

“不知道。我问过所有人了，不光ABC，连大学里的同学都问过了。什么都没有，”他约是冷的，面上竟露出一点脆弱神情，“我没有一点点思路。”

公白飞拍拍他的肩，眼睛却越过他，看到远处一个人影：“你真的问过所有人了吗？”

金发的人点点头。

“那人也问过了？”

“他？”安灼拉顺着好友的目光看过去，在辨认出对方后眉头立刻锁了起来，“问他有什么用，他不到处乱说我都要谢天谢地。”

“安吉，”公白飞眯着眼睛，“你真的一点都不认识格朗泰尔。”

安灼拉眉头皱得更紧，力道大得好像要夹死一只绕着他嗡了很久的虫子：“什么？”

“你偏见太深。信我，你过去问他。”

安灼拉半信半疑地起身，眼里的怀疑能淹死一只蚊子。他走到格朗泰尔坐的地方，那人身上酒味比平时还大，熏得他几乎背过气去。

他又转头看了公白飞一样，对方给了他一个肯定的眼神。

“嘿，”他硬着头皮坐在对方身边，“我有个事想拜托你。”

“今天什么日子，法国国庆吗，”格朗泰尔眯着眼睛笑，“这可比天上下牡蛎还少见。”

安灼拉抿了抿嘴：“你知道我是搞科学的对吧。”

“弗兰肯斯坦博士，以你辩论的狂热来看，你要不是科学家那就是邪/教头目。”

“总之，”金发的人按住太阳穴，一脸不情愿地继续说，“我一直在研究生命，几个月前我的实验成功了。我发现了生命的奥秘……但是试验品逃了出去，我一直没有找到。我想请你……帮忙找找。”

还没等他露出尴尬的表情，格朗泰尔的表情先变了。虽然他戴了面具，看不清脸，那双眼睛里却流露出说不清的神情，混杂着一种诡异的震惊。他似乎一下子醒了酒，更甚，他在微微颤抖。安灼拉不懂，也没说话，一时二人就相对坐着，在嘈杂的周遭里劈出一快静处来。

“你找他要做什么？”许久后，格朗泰尔才发问。

安灼拉怔了一下。他同许多信任的人提起过，有些人的第一反应是好奇那生命的奥秘，有些则是关心他的心理状态，甚至还有人嘲笑他，却唯独没有人问起那个造物将被如何处置。他也没有细想过，却知道只有一个答案：

“教育他，补偿他，直到他可以自己生存。”

“那他于你算是什么？”

这个问题比之前更为刁钻，令安灼拉几乎咂舌。

或许公白飞是对的，他想，自己完全不了解眼前这个人。

“那要看他怎么看我。他要是恨我不负责任，抵触我，我尽了义务后自然就放他走；他要是愿意留在伦敦，我不介意同他当朋友。”

“朋友？”鸟嘴面具后的眼睛眨了眨，“可是……可是——”可是太阳怎能与影子为伴？

可他最后什么都没有说。

“我考虑一下，”格朗泰尔最后道，神情里出现了不应该的疲惫。

“好吧，我到时候把画像给你，”安灼拉觉得他反应古怪，却也不好问，转身准备离开，突然起了个念头。

“你为什么喝这么多酒？”他问。

格朗泰尔这回没有迟疑，语气又变得随意：“我这种懒人，每天赖活着，不能醉生梦死的话还有有什么乐子。”

安灼拉笑了下，突然看懂了对方一点。

格朗泰尔又缩回他的壳子里了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安灼拉：我会负责的。
> 
> 大R：（脸红）
> 
> 格朗泰尔就是怂。还自欺欺人。还自卑。哎。


End file.
